The Legend of Zelda: War of the Dead
by Ocarina of Time
Summary: When Link and Zelda come across a strange force, they set out for and adventure within Hyrule and beyond. Note: OoT Link and Zelda
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As you may know Link and Zelda have been best friends since age 10. Well it has been eight years, and Link and Zelda did everything together. My story takes place in Hyrule during a terrible war. Zelda is having a hard time ruling Hyrule ever since her father passed away. Link is heart broken because the Korkiri Forest was burnt to the ground. All the Korkiri looked in search for a new home up north. As far as Link knows Ganon is still in the Evil Realm. Majora's Mask was put to sleep of eternity. Yet Zelda senses a new threat to Hyrule. But only time could tell what awaits Hyrule.

Zelda sat silently in front of her father's grave in the village. From behind Link puts his hand on her shoulder. Link was wearing a black vest over a white tunic, his long hair in a pony tail, and big black boots. Zelda was wearing her pink dress, (from Super Smash Bros. Melee) and her hair was braided. She got up and started crying in Link's arms. "Why did that thief take away his life?" Zelda said faintly. She continued to sob for a few minutes.

Once she stopped crying, she asked Link if he would like to have dinner with her. "Very well." Link said smiling. Link whistled for Epona. He set Zelda on the horse and then Link got on. Leaving the village Zelda smiled seeing two little boys with toy swords pretending to be Ganondorf and Link.

It was twilight in Hyrule now, and Link brought Zelda to the castle on foot. At the castle the grand duke greeted them with an unpleasant frown. "Princess Zelda where were you! You don't leave the castle without permission or without a knight. "But I had Link with me" Zelda said. "Unarmed" The duke said. Link was ninth degree black belt when he trained with the Grudeos, but the couple was silent in front of the duke. Finally the duke calmed down. "Well I suppose no harm done." He said. "Link will be joining us at dinner tonight." Zelda said. The duke stared at Link's clothes. "Well at least it's better than the nasty green tunic." The duke said. Link had an angry face now. Zelda know Link gets mad when people make fun of Link's old Korkiri tunic.

Before dinner, Zelda bathed and put on a silver gown. While brushing her hair a "bang" came from her bedroom. She walked in to see what it was.

A puddle of black liquid was on the floor. As she got closer the brighter the Triforce got on her left hand. She stared at it for a while. Suddenly three black tentacles wrapped around Zelda pulling her into the puddle. Her scream was very loud, so Link was able to hear it. Zelda tried to fight it off. Zelda managed to rip off part of dress the tentacle was grabbing. Link barged in with his Master Sword. He cut off all the tentacles with one swipe. Zelda was bleeding on her arm, legs, and face. Her clothes were ruined and cold because of the black liquid.

Zelda was breathing hard in Link's arms. "Go get the nurse he told one of the guards." Link said. Link looked at the remains of the puddle. For a split second, Link saw red glowing eyes appear from the puddle. He recognized those eyes, he can't remember where but he knows that he has seen them.

Impa the nurse came rushing in with a brief case of medical item. "Link I'm going to have to tell you to leave." Impa said. Link looked at Zelda's face. His eyes watered but didn't break into tears. Once he left, Zelda was going crazy in her mind. "H-how come I couldn't break free using the Triforce? It's like, it was blocking my magic. Impa rubbed ointment everywhere on Zelda's body.

Outside, Link was wondering about the creature he saw in the puddle. Was it his imagination, or was there a monster trying to attack Zelda. Link knew Zelda was in danger, so he decided to watch after Zelda for a while and see if something happens.

"Link, How did you get the Master Sword?" the duke who was sitting next to him asked.

"The Temple of Time was destroyed by a cannonball. The damage put a hole leading to the Master Sword." Link said. "Does the Master Sword have it entire power?" The duke asked. "It seem half of the power is missing from the blade." Link answered.

Impa came out of the door and said it was okay for them to come in. When Link walk in Zelda was half asleep from a drug that relieves shock. "Will she be alright?" the duke asked. "She just has three large cuts and was in shock." Impa said. "L-Link" Zelda whimpered. Link knelt next to her and held her hand. Link dug in his pack and got a beaker filled with blue Chuchu Jelly. "Drink this." Apparently, Link came across the rarest creature in Hyrule, the Blue Chuchu and used it blood as a medicine. As soon as Zelda gulped it down she was completely better. Her wounds disappeared and she calmed down. "Well I'll be" the duke said to himself. Zelda got and hugged Link. "Thank you, so much." She said. Then she kissed him on the cheek. Link blushed. "Shall we have dinner." The duke soon said after. Walking down to the dining hall Link handed Zelda note making sure no one else could see. She stuffed it in her pocket. They passed a royal guard and Zelda asked him if he could clean Link's sword. "Very well your Majesty." He said bowing. Link got the strangest felling he was going to need his weapon later.

At dinner Zelda sat next to Link and the duke was at the far corner. A royal servant rushed to Zelda. "The king of the Gorons are here to discuss with you about the war between Thyania. Thyania is the sworn enemy of Hyrule in every way. The duke, the Gorons, and the Zoras all want them eliminated. Link also considered it since they burned down the Korkiri Forest. "Please send him in." Zelda said.

Druania came in with a mad look on his face. He sat across of Zelda frowning. "What is it?" Zelda asked. The Thyanians just killed three more of our Goron. Then Druania notices Link. "BROTHER LINK! How are you! Druania said to Link. "Pretty good." Link said smiling. "How are you?" The Goron looked at him with a grin on his face. "This morning some black puddle came from nowhere and tried to suck me in. The funny thing is the same thing happened to Princess Ruto of the Zoras." The goron said. Both Link and Zelda grew wide eye. "Did it attack you with black tentacles?" Zelda asked.

"Yes it did, why?" The Goron said. "The same thing happened to Zelda and she almost died." Link said. "Umm ah ah lets just enjoy our meal and forget the whole thing." Zelda said.

While eating Link thought, "So this thing is trying to capture all the sages, but why?"

Link listened in to the conversation between Zelda and Druania. They were talking about how to stop the war against Thyania. Link pretty much agreed with Zelda. Link sensed evil in the castle. His Triforce was glowing very bright. He knew whom the evil was going after next…. Impa the Sage of the Dead. "Could you all excuse me for a second."

Link asked. Link ran toward Impa's room. He found her in the hallway. "Impa you need to come with me." Link said. "Why?" she asked. "Your in grave danger-" Link started. Then the black puddle the same that attacked Zelda spawned in front of them. Link didn't have his sword so he had to fight hand to hand. Instead of the tentacles, which Link expected, a human shaped image came out of the puddle. When it was completely in form knew who it was… himself.

Link fought his Dark form in the Water Temple on his quest to defeat Ganondorf. "I thought I killed you!" Link yelled Link threw a punch at Dark Link. But the evil image of Link teleported to the left of regular Link. Dark Link grabbed Link by the neck squeezing harder that Ganondorf could ever. He threw Link across the hall. The guard that cleaned Link's sword ran to Link's aid. "Here take your sword, I'll get back up." The solder said. Link charge up his blade with the Triforce's power ready for a powerful attack. He ran at Dark Link head on. He sliced Dark Link right down the middle. Dark Link laughed as it reattached itself instantly. Dark Link charged up a ball up darkness and propelled forward to Link. Link was in so much pain when it hit him. The only thing keeping him alive at this point was the Triforce of Courage. Dark Link snatched Impa and went into the puddle. Link only got a glimpse of where Impa was going. It looked like Hyrule Castle but full of an evil essence. Link blacked out from the blow of Dark Link and could only think of the danger Hyrule may be in.

At the dining hall Zelda was wondering where Link has gone to take him this long. "I'm going to look for Link, I'm starting to worry." Zelda said. 'I might as well go with you."

Druania said. They walk down the hall and up the stairs. After a little traveling they saw Link on the ground knocked out. "LINK!" Zelda yelped. She ran to him and held him up. "Is he alive?" Zelda asked. Druania put a finger on Link neck. "I feel a pulse." Druania answered. Link's eyes slowly started to open. "I-Impa was t-taken by D-dark Link" Link managed to say. Both Zelda and Druania didn't know what it meant. Link got up and felt fine after about five minutes. "I'm okay." Link said. "But Impa was taken by a creature unlike any other." Link said. "I'll tell more about it later." Link said referring to the note he wrote to Zelda.

That night Zelda walked through the courtyard where she and Link would always play when they were little. The letter Link wrote to her said to meet him in the middle on the garden. She knew it was about the Dark creature Link was talking about, but she really didn't see a huge threat to the monster. Still Link sounded very worried about the situation. She got to the middle of the garden and there was Link in his green battle tunic.

The one he only wears if he has to go on a journey. "No, not now he can't go I need his help with this war!" Link noticed her behind his shoulder. "Zelda!" Link said. Zelda looked down looking sad. "Zelda, about the puddle it's actually a portal to a dark world." Link started almost right away. Link explained everything to Zelda about Dark Link and Impa being kidnapped. After the explanation he asked Zelda if she would come with him. "Link the duke-." The duke who seemed to appear out of nowhere cut her off. "You will go with him to help save your country." Zelda was shocked "You will let me go?" The duke smiled "Yes your majesty." She quickly turned around and hugged Link.

That night Link spent the night in the castles guest room. The guest room was right next to Zelda's room. Link stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what the portal Dark Link came out of led to. He hoped he would find out in time.

The next room Zelda showered, and in a towel she checked her closet for proper clothes to fight in. In the far far left hand corner she spotted her costume when she was Sheik. Undershirt and leggings combo, tight pants, tight shirt, and a belt to hold a sword in all in that order. She didn't put the wrapping around her face since she had really nothing to hide. She met Link outside his room to get ready to leave. The duke gave Zelda a golden rapier. While leaving the castle three knights led the two to the stable. Link got on his horse, Epona. Zelda got on a white horse named Frost.

Link looked at Zelda and said, " Time for another adventure!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We can take it from here." Link told the knights who were escorting him and Zelda. The two knights nodded and headed back to the castle. Link got off his horse and helped Zelda off hers. Link walked forward and said, "The Korkiri Forest…or what's left of it." He looked onward in to the forest of ashes and burnt wood. He and Zelda walked on in the forest looking for any sign of life. Zelda noticed green tunics lying around with blood stains. She got closer to Link in fear. Many memories went through Link's head…memories of his childhood.

Looking around Link noticed something in the distance. "A campfire?" said Zelda. "With all hopes, Link prayed they were Korkiri children. However, Link looked closer and noticed a flag. "They're enemy troops." Zelda said. "They burnt down my forest…my home…my friends." Link said. He drew his sword. "Stay here!" He commanded Zelda.

Link charged the camp. Soldiers noticed Link in his green tunic. "Hey there are more of those green kids?" One soldier said. "We'll take him out." Another said. Enraged with all his might Link unleashed a Great Spin Attack once at the camp. This attack sliced three soldiers chests open. Link stabbed, swiped, and thrashed the soldiers to bits. When he thought it was all over a huge soldier came out of a tent. "AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" The soldier yelled. Suddenly an arrow came whistling through the woods and stroke the soldier in the skull. Once the soldier collapsed, Zelda came in grinning with her bow in hand. "Nice shot." Link said in amazement. "So much bloodshed…I-I wish thing wouldn't come to this." Zelda said looking around. Link then heard murmuring from a tent. Link drew his sword.

Walking into the tent, Link noticed a little girl tied up in the corner. "Saria?" Link said. Link untied the rope and freed her. "Link, thank goodness you came." Saria said with glee. "Where is everyone?" Zelda asked. Tears went down Saria's face. "T-they're gone…" Saria replied. Everything was silent. But out the smoke a shadowy figure appeared. "Dark Link" Link said. Link drew his sword and shield. "Beeeeeeee…gooooonneee…." Dark Link screeched. He pointed out towards Saria and the tip of his finger glowed. Suddenly Saria was transported into the puddle that Impa was also sent through. "No!" Link yelled. He ran towards his dark self, but was too late. Dark Link evaporated in the puddle with Saria. This time Zelda looked into the puddle and noticed a dark forest infested with Skull Kids. Then…the puddle disappeared. "Link…I saw the dark world you were speaking of." Zelda said. "What did you see?" Link asked. "The Korkiri Forest…but the children are all…imps." Zelda replied.

"Okay, so we know Dark Link is after the sages…" Link said "…but how come he didn't try to take you again?" "I don't know, but standing around isn't going to help us." Zelda said. Link started walking when all of a sudden a huge spider fell from a tree. As Link drew his sword he noticed something strange. The spider's face was the face of Dark Link. "Time for a taste of my wrath." The spider said.

The spider then grew to gargantuan size and screeched loud enough to pierce a star. Link swiped his sword at the spider's leg, but it couldn't penetrate the tough skin. Link looked around for a weak spot while trying to dodge energy blasts shot from Dark Link's mouth. The front leg then pushed Link to the side. "Zelda aim for Dark Link's head!" Link shouted on the ground. Zelda nodded and knocked an arrow. She drew, aimed, and fired. The arrow struck Dark Link's head. The large spider dropped right in front of Link. Link got up and stabbed and slashed the spider's head. Once the spider regained strength it quickly swallowed Link. "LINK!!!!!!!!!!!" Zelda cried. Zelda sobbed on her knees. Her face turned red, sweat came down from her forehead, and she drew her rapier.

"Die, you cur!" Zelda said stabbing the underbelly of the spider. Once a large gash was made, she stuck her hand inside the beast. "DIN'S FIRE!" She screamed. Soon enough the giant arachnid lit fire and howled in pain. The spider shook violently and the top of its back grew wide. Zelda looked on and noticed a blade sticking out of the monsters back. "L-Link! You're alive!" Zelda said. The blade grew golden, then Link jumped out of the spiders and advanced to the spider head. Link then planted his sword into the spider's skull finishing it.

As the spider collapsed Link jumped off and grabbed onto a nearby tree branch. The giant monster burnt up from the spell Zelda cast. "Link you're alright!" Zelda said happily. Link jumped from the branch next to Zelda. "Zelda-"Link started before he collapsed from exhaustion. Zelda called for the horses and got Link on his horse. "We should head towards Kakariko Village and stay the night there." Link said weakly. He turned the horse around to leave the forest. As Zelda began to leave she noticed something glowing through the spider's carcass. It was a red diamond. "What on earth is this?" Zelda asked herself. "I'd better show this to Link when we get to the hotel.

Twilight came soon as Link and Zelda entered Kakariko Village. Link helped Zelda off her horse and they walked towards the hotel. "Link, I think I should put on this face mask so I don't cause a commotion." Zelda said. Link nodded as they walked in.

"Why, welcome to the Kakariko Inn, how may I help you." The shopkeeper said. "We need two-"Link started. "One room, please." Zelda interrupted. Link looked at her confused. "I need to show you something in private." She whispered to him again. Yet again Link was even more confused. "That will be 20 rupees." The clerk said. Link handed him two blue rupees and received a room key. "Room 27 is upstairs, and enjoy your stay." The clerk said.

In the room there was a pair of beds, a fireplace, a desk, a single window, and bathroom with a small shower. "Is there a reason we got only one room, because if we get

caught-" Link started. "Link, I found this after you killed the spider." Zelda said pulling out the red jewel. "What the hell is this?" Link asked. "I don't know, but we both should guard it incase we need it." Link nodded and put it in pocket of his belt. "I'm gonna get something to drink at the café, you want anything? Link asked. "Sure." Zelda said.

At the café Link looked at the drink menu. "All you have is rum?" Link asked. "Well this is a pirate hub." The clerk replied. "Pirates?" Link said. "Oh yeah, they come from everywhere to trade, fight, and get girls…" The clerk said. "Are any of these pirates wise from seeing the world?" Link asked. "Yes, old Sharktooth over there in the corner has seen probably everything in the world… and beyond." The clerk said pointing to a salty old man in the corner drinking rum. Link walked over to the old seadog. "Mind ye own business, boy" Sharktooth said as Link got closer. "Listen, I'm told you are the wisest man in this area-" Link started "Ye told correct." Sharktooth said. "Well, I'm in need of your services." Link said. "I'm listening only for a price." Sharktooth replied. "Will this be enough?" Link said holding an orange rupee. "I need you to tell me what this is." Link said placing the red jewel on the table.

"A-A Dark Leaf." Sharktooth said. "Where did you get that?" He asked. "That's not what I want to know." Link replied. Sharktooth stood up sternly. Link noticed that Sharktooth's right arm was replaced with a wooden stick. He took off his cap, revealing his gray curly hair. "Look here lad, this Dark Leaf comes from an island, an island no one has docked and lived. Hidden on the island is a sanctuary containing _The Dark Tree_. The _Tree_ can transport Light World items into the…", he hesitated. "…the Hallow Realm. And each leaf is capable of overshadowing something from the Light World if controlled by a Hallow being." Sharktooth said grinning. "I didn't catch your name by the way." He added. "Link." Link said. Sharktooth was silent and dumbfounded. "M-May I see your left hand…Link." Sharktooth said. Link held up his hand revealing the Triforce of Courage. Sharktooth sat down still baffled. "Sharktooth, I need to get to this island and enter the Hallow Realm, can you get me there." Link said. "Aye." Sharktooth replied. "W-we can make the arrangements tomorrow, ye best be going now." Sharktooth said in a hurry. Once Link left, Sharktooth dug through his coat pocket. He pulled out a locket and opened it. The picture within showed a beautiful young lady holding a child. Upon the baby's left hand was the Triforce. "What a fine man you have grown up to be…Link" He said.

Link entered his hotel room. On the desk a note was taped to the desk. "Link, I went to the hot springs. Love, Zelda." Link turned around and wrapped the Dark Leaf in cloth and placed it in his pack. Lying on his bed he stared at the ceiling thinking of the old man's words. "I've never ventured out in the ocean before." Link thought to himself. "If Dark Link needs all the sages he'll need Zelda, so if we are no where to be found in Hyrule he might give up. We can afford Dark Link to take the rest of the sages now that I know where he is taking them." Link said to himself.

After an hour Zelda came in wearing nothing but a towel. Link was asleep. Zelda quietly got dressed and sat on her bed. She shook Link to wake him up. Link sat up looking at Zelda. "So…where's my drink?" Zelda asked. "Do'h" Link said. Zelda giggled. "Zelda…I, uh, found out where we need to go." Link said. He told her about Sharktooth and the island. He also explained about sacrificing the remaining sages and saving them when they get to the island. "But, he still needs me." Zelda said. "Yes but we are going to be far out to sea, surly he will give up his search for you." Link said. Zelda agreed.

"Now it's a big day tomorrow and we need some rest, goodnight." Link said blowing out the candle.


End file.
